Little Usagi and the Cat
by Demonlic
Summary: Tsuna just woke up from his sleep to see that he became a bunny. Why did Destroyer tell him that Kyoya was in heat? No wait why did Destroyer even change the world? One-shot. Pairing: 1827 Note: I had no clue what to name the summary or the title so it was a bit random.


**Destroyer: I'm just bored.**

 **Pairing: 1827**

 **Rated: M**

* * *

 _Sawada Household_

Tsuna was staring at the ceiling holding a note in his hand.  
It read:

Tsunayoshi, once you wake up you'll have traits of an animal which is a bunny. I kind of changed the whole world so that everyone single person now has traits of an animal similar to them... They'll wake up normally since they have all thought they are part animal... I only gave you and myself the memories that we were once human, I'm not going to bother changing the world again since it made me really tired so you have to bare with it. Bye. From Destroyer

So now Tsuna has to bare looking like a bunny which is going to make him look not very manly if he had any manly traits in him...  
Tsuna sighed and got off the bed to get ready for school.

* * *

 _Nami-chuu: Reception Room: Before school_

Destroyer was smirking while watching the screen show the door to the Sawada Household bathroom door.  
'I wondow how he's going to cope having bunny ears and a tail.' Thought Destroyer.  
Destroyer went to the mirror in the Reception Room which she placed in the room for no good reason.  
She looked at herself and thought 'I look exactly the same when I enter my true form.'  
She didn't mind since it meant that she could use her full power which meant destruction and loads of other things that will not be mentioned.  
While she was looking at herself, Kyoya who was sitting at that desk behind loads of paperwork doing well... Paperwork.  
He had cat ears and a tail.  
He paused when doing his paperwork and thought 'Why doesn't Destroyer have cat ears and tail?'  
They were twins after all but it probably depended on your personality traits.  
They also looked kind of similar if not given the fact that Destroyer has nine fox tails... Other than that they are nearly the same.

* * *

 _Sawada Household_

Tsuna was ready to go to school, after he eats breakfast.  
Sawada Nana was also a bunny.  
'At least I'm not the only bunny...' Tsuna thought to himself as he ate his breakfast.  
Lambo was a cow. No surprise there.  
Fuuta was a puppy. Tsuna doesn't know why nor the author.  
I-Pin was a cat. Tsuna doesn't know to that as well. (The author was making things up since she can't think properly as she is typing this fanfiction.)  
Reborn for some odd reason looked like the devil. Tsuna didn't want to know why.  
Tsuna finished his breakfast and went to school with Reborn sitting on his head playing with his ears.

* * *

 _Nami-chuu_

Both Destroyer and Kyoya were in heat for some really odd reason.  
"Kyoya, I'm going to go somewhere... Take care of the school and Tsunayoshi." Said Destroyer as she disappeared to Australia to find Jackson.  
Kyoya sighed and took off his jacket and placed it on the chair he was sitting on.  
Kyoya knew it was time to find a mate.  
He smirked as he thought of who will be his mate.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Destroyer told him that Tsuna had feelings for him but he doesn't know of it yet...  
Kyoya was thinking of a plan.

* * *

 _Tsuna's Classroom_

Tsuna shivered.  
'Why do I feel like something's going to happen...' He thought to himself.

* * *

 _Skip to lunch_

Tsuna sighed as he walked out of the classroom with his two friends, Takeshi and Hayato.  
"Juudaime! Is there something wrong?" Asked Hayato.  
Tsuna looked at him.  
Hayato was a cat but for some reason he looked like Uri well nearly.  
Takeshi looked like a dog.  
"I'm fine, Hayato." He said.  
"If that's what Juudaime says!" Said Hayato as they continued to walk to the rooftop.  
As soon as they reached the rooftop, they saw Kyoya sleeping.

* * *

 _Before Tsuna and his loyal minions I mean friends reached the rooftop._

 _ **Kyoya was already on the rooftop.**_  
 _ **He was talking with Destroyer who was in a hotel room in Australia with Jackson who was currently sleeping on the bed.**_  
 _ **Jackson was also a bunny.**_  
 _ **"How do I get him to me?" Asked Kyoya.**_  
 _ **Destroyer sighed and said "He usually comes to the rooftop for lunch anyways, he's already you're mate but you just need to claim him."**_  
 _ **"How?" He asked.**_  
 _ **"Hmm... Considering that Tsunayoshi isn't like Jackson so it'll be different for you. It's best if you claim him when he's ready but it must be within the mating season or he won't be officially your mate until..." Said Destroyer as she thinks of how long.**_  
 _ **Destroyer then adds in "Possibly until 10 years later. The mating season will take about... Possibly two weeks."**_  
 _ **Kyoya nodded.**_  
 _ **"Be sure to claim him before the two weeks end. I'll tell him about the mating season and whatnot, I'll also hint him about his feelings for you even though he knows he likes you it needs to be love. When you claim him, use lube or something that'll make it less painful for him. Ask your second-in-command for help if you need more help." Said Destroyer as she disconnects the call.**_

* * *

 _Present Time_

Kyoya was not actually asleep, he's thinking with his eyes closed.  
Tsuna was thinking about some things that Destroyer said to him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Tsuna was in class until he saw a screen of Destroyer appear in front of him.  
Of course no one could see the screen.

Destroyer smirked.  
"Hello, Tsunayoshi." Said Destroyer.  
'Hello, Destroyer-neechan. Is there something you need?' He asked.  
Destroyer looked thoughtful for a minute.  
"What are your feelsing for Kyoya?" She asked.  
'My feelings? I like him but sometimes when I see him I start blushing and sweating a bit... I also like his scent for some reason...' He replied.  
Destroyer stared at him and chuckled.  
'W-What?' Asked Tsuna who was quite confused to why Destroyer was a laughing.  
Tsuna got ignored but he saw Jackson in the background asleep.  
He wondered why Jackson was with Destroyer and where Destroyer is.  
"Tsunayoshi, you have a oder fetish... You love him, if you don't realize your feelings for Kyoya I'll tell him that you love him and that you want to be claimed by him. He's in heat." She said and then the screen disappeared.

* * *

 _Flashback end_

Tsuna sighed and looked at Kyoya who wasn't actually asleep.  
Tsuna had told his friends to leave the two of them alone except for the fact that Hayato said he won't leave him alone with the prefect.  
Tsuna went to sit down next to Kyoya while thinking of what Destroyer said to him.  
He was deep in thought that he didn't see Kyoya's tail brush against his leg near his -cough- penis -cough-  
Tsuna jumped up a bit when he felt the tail.  
Kyoya smirked a bit at that.  
"K-Kyoya, what was that for?" Asked Tsuna.  
"What was what for?" He asked back feigning innocence.  
'Destroyer's rubbed off him...' He thought.  
Kyoya just smirked and pounced on him.  
"Hiiii!" Tsuna screamed.

-Warning: Lemon ahead!-

Kyoya smashed his lips on Tsuna's as their background changed to the Hibari Household thanks to Destroyer.  
Kyoya stripped Tsuna's clothes off.  
"K-Kyoya!" Shouted Tsuna.  
Kyoya took off his clothes and stared at Tsuna whose face was red and he was already panting.  
Kyoya kissed his lips and went downwards.  
He reached Tsuna's erect manhood.  
He licked it causing moans coming from Tsuna.  
It turned him on so much.  
He started sucking on his manhood earning more moans from the boy.  
He inserted one of his fingers in Tsuna's entrance causing him to moan from pain and pleasure.  
He kept on sucking as he started thrusting his finger in and out of Tsuna's entrance.  
He placed in another finger.  
"Kyoya!" Moaned Tsuna as he came in Kyoya's mouth.

To ruin the moment, Destroyer barged in holding her spear.  
The two on the floor looked at her, well more like Tsuna who had a red face and was panting.  
Destroyer stared at the two.  
"Shit..." That was all she said before she slammed the sliding door shut before running out of the house possibly to the Sawada Household to rape Jackson or something since she got the idea.

"That ruined it..." Said Kyoya as he sighed.  
He looked at Tsuna who was blushing a lot.  
He had an idea.  
He went to the drawer which Destroyer said to never open unless he is going to mate with Tsuna.  
He opened the drawer to see many different things to pleasure his Tsuna.  
He even saw what looks like his tonfas with a note attached to it.  
He opened the note.

 _Kyoya, I made some upgrades to your tonfas. It now has a vibrating function._

 _Destroyer_

That was all the note said.  
There was some lube in the corner and it was half empty which meant that Destroyer must of used it on Jackson.  
He took the lube and his tonfas.  
He went back to Tsuna who still on the floor.  
He took off the lid on the lube bottle and poured some of it on his tonfas which he activated the vibrating function.  
He smirked.  
"Tsunayoshi, this will loosen up your hole more." He said as he placed one of his tonfas into Tsuna.  
It hit his pleasure spot.  
Tsuna moaned quite loadly.

Kyoya placed his other tonfa in causing Tsuna to moan even more loudly adding his name to it.  
He watched his omnivore get pleasured by his tonfas.  
'A bit more and then I can enter him.' He thought to himself.  
After a little while he took out the tonfas.  
Tsuna moaned in displeasure.  
Kyoya smirked at this. He seemed to be smirking quite a lot.  
He entered Tsuna's hole in one thrust.  
Tsuna gasped at the new feeling.  
"Tsunayoshi, you'll be feeling even better..." He said as he kept thrusting into Tsuna as his tail wraps around Tsuna's manhood and starts pumping it.  
Tsuna kept moaning Kyoya's name.

After a while they were about to cum.  
"Tsunayoshi!" "Kyoya!" They both said at once as they come.  
Tsuna come on his and Kyoya's stomach while Kyoya came inside of Tsuna.

Kyoya exited out of Tsuna and picked him up and went to the bathroom to clean themselves.

 _After the bath._

The two were dressed in the clothes that were magically in the bathroom probably from Destroyer.  
When they had exited the bathroom they did not expect Destroyer and Jackson (who was sleeping behind her) to be here.  
Destroyer was smirking.  
"Had good sex?" She asked.  
Tsuna blushed.  
Destroyer saw that and chuckled.  
"Good, Tsunayoshi take these pills." Said Destroyer as she handed Tsuna some pink pills.  
Tsuna looked confused at this.  
"Don't question. Take them." Said Destroyer glared slightly at him.

Tsuna took the pills and fainted.  
Kyoya managed to grab him before he fell to the ground.  
"What did you do to him?" He asked.  
Destroyer looked at him.  
"Those pills I made him eat were Female pills. If a male eats the two pills that person will turn into a male for one year, you can get him pregnant and have a child for all I care." She said.  
Kyoya smirked and left the room to the spare room that was meant for Destroyer but she never used it since she creates all of her rooms using her powers.

* * *

 **Destroyer: I'm still updating Vongola's Heirs but it'll take a while since I'm running out of ideas and where I get these ideas are from fanfictions in KHR.**

 **Jackson: She will be doing some one shots just to fuel her ideas since it works.**

 **Destroyer: Basically they're not connect to Vongola's Heirs in any way. Just think of them as a parallel universe.**

 **Tsuna: So... I'm getting pregnant?**

 **Destroyer: Yes. I predict it's going to be a boy. Name it Cielo.**

 **Tsuna: Why are you telling me to name the child Cielo?**

 **Destroyer: -shrugs-**

 **Tsuna: -sigh- Ciao everyone!**


End file.
